Birthday In Winter
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: The snow has made the time of Garderobe Academy seem to slow into a sleepy ruin. But, that does not excuse the Gakuenchou for forgetting her love's birthday, and so she will rise to the occasion, and celebrate. Rated M for Sex.


**Birthday In Winter**

**I wrote this with my lovely girlfriend, my Rosalie in her own right. Obviously from the name I bestowed on her, she played the endearing role of the blonde Otome, Rosalie Claudel. I played Natsuki Kruger.**

* * *

><p>The soft snow lazily fell to cover the green grounds of the academy, Garderobe becoming sleepy in the first fall of the winter snow. Watching these crystals idly, Natsuki put down her pen, breaking from her work as she admired the ice.<p>

She had always loved winter, ever since she was a child. Giving a soft sigh, the Gakuenchou turned back to her paperwork. She noticed the date on the worn papyrus, and stilled. Was it a date she needed to know?

Idly biting her bottom lip, Natsuki realized what the date meant, and softly cursed.

* * *

><p>Roaming about the campus grounds, frigid flakes gathered atop the crown of a disgruntled Rosalie Claudel. Going for a stroll seemed like a bright idea at the time, with cool and crisp air to fill her lungs.<p>

However, the scenery was much less pleasant. Everything so plain, inch by inch the snow covering any sign of color, yet creating its own beauty.

Contrast, her mind daftly went from objects lacking the vividness of pigment, to the deep sea locks of a certain headmistress. Yes, visually appealing, aesthetically appropriate, and by all means the basic reason of restlessness in the now snow-covered Otome.

Looking up at the office window of the lady in charge, Rosalie silently pined for the sake of having at least five minutes out of the entire day with Natsuki. Certainly the headmistress of Garderobe had and always has been busy, so naturally she'd forget...things. The pallid blond shook her head free of the miniature pile of snow and blinked away stray flakes. Fancy that this walk did more harm than good.

* * *

><p>How could she <em>forget<em>. Natsuki sighed, rubbing her eyes behind silver reading frames, taking them off and putting them away.

It was a very special day, and it was already halfway over. She was so stupid!

Growling at her idiocy, the Gakuenchou stood, writing a note to explain her absence and grasped her heavy winter coat. As she slipped it on, she excited her office.

She needed to fix this, or there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Depressed? No. Angry? Not a fraction. She knew what was to be expected in all of this, there would be days, and at times, weeks when there would be no communication at all. So why was the absence today more hurtful than the others?<p>

Approaching an entrance-way, all signs of outside activity were dusted, brushed, and shaken off before heading inside. There was no comfort in any other coldness besides the feel of her sweetheart's hands in her own slightly warmer ones.

Ah, there she was. Natsuki idly checked her coat pockets, hoping that the woman would forgive her rotten memory for today.

"Rosalie." The Gakuenchou called down the deserted corridor, the tips of her ears idly turning a faint rose color. She felt a bit ashamed to have forgotten the importance of today.

Eyes widened and cheeks flushed, the beckoned Otome paused to compose herself. That voice, surely it was the rapid change in temperature paired with wishful thinking that produced the melodious sound. Rosalie inwardly shrugged and turned to where her name was murmured. What would it hurt to humor herself?

"Oh! Headmistress!"

Rosalie's eye twitched out of nervousness, yet her heart fluttered at the image of whom she had been day dreaming of for the entirety of the morning.

"I mean...oh, that came across quite cold."

"You seem distracted." Natsuki commented as she came closer, taking one of the woman's cold hands in hers. Rosalie acted like this around her, that much was true. But, perhaps the snow was causing a bit of an elemental mood change.

The Gakuenchou smiled faintly, looking down to the floors. How was she going to apologize for something like this?

The blond berated herself, she was just pining and sighing for time with Natsuki no more than five minutes ago, now she's here and-

" -I'm just messing this up." Brows furrowed, Rosalie offered a crooked smile.

"Sorry, I had honestly not expected to see you at all today. Forgive my crude behavior?"

"...Why are you apologizing, when it's your birthday?" Natsuki's own fine brows drew together, and she melded Rosalie's hands in her own, warming it.

"Hmm..." Rosalie lifted their hands to her face, nuzzling the back of Natsuki's left hand. Such a pleasant sensation, the warmth of their hands and now in her heart.

"I know you're busy, so it's a lovely- wait, you remembered?"

"I admit I had forgotten." Natsuki looked to the floor again, a faint flush crossing over the bridge of her nose to her cheekbones. "But, when I remembered, I rushed to find you. I took the rest of the day off, and I hope you will join me in my chamber for your birthday."

Blushing slightly herself, Rosalie leaned in and placed a chaste kiss upon the headmistress's nose.

"How could I decline such an offer? I would absolutely love to accompany you. Especially after that adorable display of honesty..."

Natsuki's ears turned a darker red, and she cleared her throat. "Come then, I have a fire waiting." She smiled, leading their hands down and gesturing down the corridor.

No longer able to stifle a smile, a semi-toothy grin crept onto the Otome's face.

"The more you blush, the more I'm inclined to walk a bit closer to you. But I digress, after you dearest."

"You may walk closer all you like, darling." The tips of her ears crimson, Natsuki gently held Rosalie's hand and began to walk to her chambers.

Mirthful blue eyes wander from the tips of Natsuki's reddened ears down to their joined hands. A gesture so simple, yet it meant the world to Rosalie. "You spoil me rotten."

She was completely entranced by the innocent beauty before her and it became difficult soon after to remain in step with Natsuki's stride.

"Rosalie?" The elder paused, looking to the woman at her side, having noticed the distracted steps. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Ah, n-no that's all right dearest." Rosalie shook her head abruptly.

"I've missed you terribly, is all...and you're such a wonderful distraction. Don't mind my daftness."

"You act as if we don't see each other at night." Natsuki quirked a brow. "As if we rarely talk." She shook her head, chuckling lowly. "You are so silly, Rosalie." She began to lead her love again, down the corridors they went.

"Indeed, how silly...I can't necessarily help the fact you complete me in such a way." Rosalie let a thumb glide over each knuckle of Natsuki's deceivingly dainty hand. Today, all the tiny details seemed to magnify for some reason.

"The thought of such a connection is exciting and almost frightening at the same time."

"You're a true poet, my love." Natsuki smiled, gripping the woman's hand just a bit tighter. She opened the door to her left, nudging it open with her palm, leading Rosalie through her office and into her bedroom chamber.

"You bring that side of me to life, no doubt." A goofy, bashful expression morphed on Rosalie's face. Even after all the time they spent together, being around the cobalt-haired column still made her feel giddy.

"Are you absolutely positive you want to ditch the rest of your work? I do feel guilty for you doing that."

"Rosalie, it's your birthday. The paperwork can wait." Natsuki smiled as she shut her bedroom door, gesturing to the rug in front of the fireplace. "Sit, I'll prepare some wine."

Nodding thoughtfully, she quickly kissed Natsuki's cheek. "Thank you, dearest."

The blond gingerly sat, facing her love to admire each fluid motion.

Smiling fondly at Rosalie, Natsuki shed her long coat, hanging it up and adjusting the collar of her dress shirt. Earlier, she had to see to the Queen about something or other, she couldn't quite remember it now, but her uniform had to be swapped for her formal wear.

As she idly tapped a shoe against the black wood of her floors, she poured the rich red wine into their glasses, smiling happily.

"I must say, that shirt is one of my favorites on you. Though, I'm sure you feel rather statuesque, considering the reason behind it." Blue irises darted from the lovely woman before them down to her own hands. The sporadic crackling of the fire created a soothing ambiance, easing Rosalie's nerves slightly.

"I like to wear the formal attire more than my Gakuenchou uniform, to be honest. The choker and vest are very uncomfortable." Natsuki spoke back, easing the two glasses from the lacquer bar, coming to sit beside the blonde.

"I have been thinking a present up for you for half the year, even if I did forget the day, almost." A smile crossed her pale lips, and the Gakuenchou offered a glass to Rosalie.

"Thank you, dearest..." Long fingers grazed the alabaster hand in a minute sign of affection. "I thought we were beyond presents, Natsuki. Besides, I have you."

A pastel brow furrowed in amusement, Rosalie tilting her head to meet the green gaze of her love.

"Perhaps we are beyond presents, but there is one I have left to give you. At the end of the night, before midnight." Natsuki explained, vague and giving a wink.

She clinked their glasses together, sipping some of her wine, crimson painting her pale lips.

Rosalie's eyes widened at the coy gesture and sipped her wine accordingly, blushing as dark as the liquid in the glass.

"You never cease to render me speechless, but now I'm quite curious."

"You will just have to make playful guesses then, my dear." Natsuki licked her lips, moving closer to kiss Rosalie's cheek, feeling a different spark of warmth than from the crackling fire.

"I...uh..." The internal sound of erratic heart palpitations filled the blonde's head, unsure if it was both of their hearts or hers alone.

An ivory finger settled against her full lips, Natsuki smiling into her eyes. "You don't have to start guessing now, enjoy your wine, dear." She murmured, taking her finger away to replace it with a kiss.

Rosalie shivered in delight, savoring the taste of the sweet kiss. "Oh, but I am. And the wine is much more enjoyable this way."

"Good." Natsuki murmured, settling back beside her love and taking another sip of wine, watching the blonde. The crackle of the fire died down, and she placed another log into the fireplace, the serene amber glow dancing onto them both.

"Thank you, dearest...for everything." Another awkward shift in posture, Rosalie reached across to brush several stray strands of oceanic hair from the doting column. Rhythmic beats maintained their cadence, though not bothersome, rather encouraged her hand to linger at Natsuki's face just a little longer.

Natsuki leaned into the warm palm, briefly closing her eyes before they glittered at Rosalie, a sweet smile crossing her pale lips. "I should be the one thanking you, my blue eyed angel." She whispered, leaving her wine glass atop the low table behind them, cupping the woman's hand.

The blushing woman followed suit and sets her glass aside as well, unwilling to divide the attention any more than necessary.

"Now who is being silly?" Rosalie chuckled softly, stroking a flawless cheek lovingly. She glanced upward shyly through pallid, feathered bangs. "You haven't the slightest clue how much joy you bring to my heart."

"I can guess." Natsuki's lips twitched, and she set a palm onto the blackened wood by Rosalie's thigh, leaning into it. "Your eyes are so grand, love. They reveal whatever you're thinking, I could drown into them happily." She murmured, entranced by the azure gaze.

"And these eyes only dare look at you, are and always will be for you." Rosalie took notice of the ever-closing distance between them, all else became insignificant blurs. All that mattered to the blonde was the intensely intriguing woman before her.

"Rosalie, I love you." Natsuki spoke softly, nudging her nose against the younger woman's. "I am forever indebted to whatever power led you to me." Strikingly white teeth shown through her sweet smile, and she gently led Rosalie closer to her.

Closing her eyes, Rosalie allowed herself to be guided by Natsuki's tender gestures. "And I love you, dearest Natsuki. I am forever yours."

Stopping just before their lips met once more, the older woman chuckled faintly. "You just revealed a clue about your birthday gift." She murmured, before cutting off all thought with a loving kiss.

The sensation of their lips connecting sent the younger woman's mind reeling as she smiled into the act. "I'm not even trying, to be honest. It is rather difficult to keep my mind on what the gift could be, not that I'm complaining."

"You've been a good girl today, and it _is _your birthday...perhaps I should give you the gift now?" Natsuki gave another short, chaste kiss, pulling away slowly.

"Giving in so easily, you must be in high spirits." Rosalie winked playfully, still watching her sweetheart's movements in anticipation.

Chuckling, Natsuki stood, going for her jacket and drawing something from the pocket. "I've been thinking on this decision for quite some time, since the day we started dating. I see that look in your eyes when you think of me, you immediately become happier."

Sitting back, and keeping the gift hidden, Natsuki smiled. "So, I thought to myself, why not let her have that all the time?" The sound of a small latch opening softly echoed in the room, the Gakuenchou holding a pristine white box in her palm.

Blinking nervously, the Otome sat up a bit straighter. "Is...are you...?" Rosalie fumbled with her words for the umpteenth time this evening, searching Natsuki's eyes for any sign of clarity.

"I am." Natsuki's eyes twinkled faintly. "Rosalie Claudel, of Florince, will you marry me?" She offered the box closer, smiling impishly.

Mouth slightly agape, the blonde reached out again to touch the extended ivory hand in disbelief. Trembling, Rosalie maintained eye contact...blue met green as she decided to choose her words with care.

"I cannot imagine living the rest of my years without being by your side. So Natsuki Kruger, my answer is yes; I want to be yours eternally!"

Natsuki's smile cut across her face widely, though she kept it contained until she had slipped the diamond crested azure ring onto Rosalie's delicate finger. She kissed it, leading her lips up the woman's arm and stopping just at her cheek, impish again.

In the midst of blushing and giggling softly, Rosalie traced Natsuki's jaw line with her now ring-adorned hand playfully, taking note of the characteristic grin.

"May I kiss you, dearest?"

"I would find it rude if you didn't." The elder responded, kissing her lover's palm gently before moving closer, their wine all but forgotten.

"Then where are my manners?" A half-smile and a darker blush, the younger woman pressed her lips in a tender kiss to her future wife's own.

Natsuki smiled into the kiss, returning it lovingly as she pulled Rosalie closer to her. Once they broke apart, the porcelain skinned woman smirked, tugging down the blonde's bow, teasing her.

"Hmm...you seem to like that quite a bit." Pallid locks fell forward along with the unraveling ribbon.

"I love your bows. I love that you wear them." Natsuki smiled, feeling the soft texture of the dark ribbon, wrapping it around her own neck and nuzzling into Rosalie's pale blonde tresses.

Rosalie emitted a soft satisfied purr of sorts, gliding her fingers along the exposed creamy flesh of Natsuki's pulse point. "You do know I wear them for you, yes? Besides, I needed something that reminded me of you with me at all times."

"Mm, and now you have a ring to remind you of me. But please, keep wearing these bows." Natsuki chuckled softly, pressing into her fiancé's hand.

She heard the crackle of the fire, admiring how it danced inside of her lover's eyes.

"Of course dearest, anything to please my lady." The warmth no longer came from the physical flames twirling about, rather from the icy beauty who created such a paradoxical phenomenon. Riding on an emotional high, the blonde leaned closer and whispered into her sweetheart's ear.

"I love you, Natsuki."

The rosy flush across her cheeks darkened, ears red as well. Natsuki cleared her throat softly, leaning into Rosalie's lips. "I love you too."

Smiling softly, Rosalie placed a tiny kiss atop the blushing woman's ear. "You have the most adorable ears."

"Your bows and my ears." Natsuki teased her, kissing Rosalie's jaw softly. "How was your birthday?"

Another shiver sent goose bumps down the blonde's back. "The most memorable birthday ever, thank you my love." Rosalie tilted her head to catch Natsuki's lips for a brief kiss.

"Good. I apologize for my bad memory again. I'll take a few days off to make sure to pamper you." Natsuki smiled wide after the kiss, nuzzling against her lover again.

"No more of those apologies, dearest. You've given me so much and continue to do so by living." Rosalie's hand drifted down over the headmistress's collar bone, stopping over the older woman's heart. "If you're taking those days off, it'll be me pampering you. We both know how over-worked you are."

"You are the most loving person I have met." Natsuki murmured, softly kissing her lover's ear. The warmth of Rosalie sparked her heart to pound harder, the fire feeling almost cold in response.

"Only for you-" Rosalie squirmed from the sensation, she felt the increase of Natsuki's heart rate beneath her palm and in her own chest.

"Mm." Kissing her love's cheek, Natsuki pulled away to search her eyes. "I am glad you weren't upset with me, I'll never forget your birthday again." The time had passed by, the windows darkened.

"I could never be upset with you, dearest." The blonde offered a smile, glancing up and outside. "Hn, dark already. Where has the time gone?"

"Between us, spent in love." The elder answered, reaching for the fireplace to draw the screen, letting it burn until it was to die later.

"You're such a romantic poet yourself, sweetheart. Charming in every way." A dreamy, glazed look plastered itself upon Rosalie's face; her enchantress's movements, scent, and taste each a heady spell in its own right.

"It's the curse of us hopeless romantics." Natsuki teased, smiling fondly to Rosalie's gaze. "Well, if we want to get the most out of our vacation, it would be best to turn in." She carefully stood, helping her lover up as well, leaving their glasses on the table.

"Agreed. You've had quite a long day as well." Rosalie's arm wrapped around her sweetheart's waist and leaned her head against her ivory neck.

"The week has droned by long, yes." Natsuki murmured, leading her love down the narrow corridor and opening their bedroom door.

"I hope you aren't too tired, however." A sneaky impish grin cut across her marble face.

A faint blush spread rapidly across the blonde's face. "Well, never too tired for my dearest." Long fingers fiddled with the pressed collar of Natsuki's shirt.

"I love you." Natsuki spoke, smiling charmingly as she pulled Rosalie closer, cupping the blonde's angelic face. Her skin was just so silky, and the elder wondered if her palms were too rough for the delicate cream. "You are the only one I will ever love, only one I will ever keep close to me."

"Heart of my heart, I love you so..." Rosalie turned into Natsuki's hand, kissing the center of her palm. She relished in the texture of her love's skin. "This body and soul are yours alone for as long as you'll have me."

"I will have you, forever. Nothing but death will take me from you." Natsuki promised, pressing a kiss to Rosalie's temple as she moved her hand from the woman's mouth down to her shoulder, doing the same with her other hand.

"You are the only one for me."

"Even in death, I would follow you..." The younger woman shivered from the attention. Blue eyes half-lidded, Rosalie placed a tiny kiss on Natsuki's jaw, taking in her lover's scent.

Pressing her love back towards their large bed, the elder sat Rosalie down. Slowly, Natsuki slid to her knees, gazing up into her love's baby blue eyes, bringing the woman's hands back to her collar.

"May I?" Never breaking eye contact, Rosalie trailed her hands from the folded fabric at her darling's neck to the first done button; shaking slightly out of minor nervousness from being so forward.

"I love how nervous you get, how old fashioned you are." Natsuki murmured, kissing one of Rosalie's wrists. "You have made me a better person because of it." The elder confessed, leaning her forehead into the younger woman's stomach briefly.

Running a hand through Natsuki's midnight locks, Rosalie smiled down at the awkward position. "You doubt who you are too much... The goodness in your own heart. You can hide it away from everyone, just not me." She leaned down and kissed the crown of the older woman before her in admiration.

Natsuki pulled back to smile up to Rosalie, eyes looking just a mite teary. "I can't stop falling in love with you. Not that I am trying." The elder kissed at one of the woman's thighs, looking back up to her.

"Come here, you silly woman and lay with me." Rosalie giggled. The erratic nerves subsided enough for her to link their fingers and gently guide the misty-eyed woman up and onto the bed.

Natsuki chuckled softly, kicking off her shoes and taking off the blonde's, shaking her head to the heels. "Always wearing heels, even in snow." The elder teased, climbing atop the large mattress and laying by Rosalie's side.

"Hush, you like them." The blonde giggled once more. Rosalie traced along Natsuki's collar bone idly. "I can't turn down an opportunity to look nice for you."

"I do like them." Natsuki smiled, feeling the fingertip tracing. "You look good in anything." She reassured her love, a hand going to the buttons of her crisp shirt.

Cream flushed to a light pink. "Such a gentlewoman..."

The younger woman timidly eased the collar of the obstructing garment away, just enough to expose more of her dearest's neck. She leaned in, gently kissing the semi-exposed flesh.

Natsuki let out a low breath, closing her eyes briefly. Rosalie's lips were warm against her cold flesh. One hand gripping the woman's arm, the elder let her other undo the buttons of her shirt, wanting the article off, fast.

"Easy, dearest..." Rosalie whispered, her other hand swiftly undoing the rest of the buttons. She felt the icy woman's pulse quicken and once frozen skin begin to warm.

Natsuki let her idle hand grip Rosalie's wrist, melding and slowly caressing the creamy patch of skin as she shrugged off the shirt, sleeves still covering.

"So elegant, my dearest." Rosalie glanced over her lover's lithe body, every inch of skin devoured by her eyes alone.

The elder gave a small smirk, pulling her hands back to take the crisp shirt off fully. "I believe it's your turn." She murmured, sitting up to look down to the blonde, raven hair cascading like spilled ink off of her shoulder.

"Fair is fair, no?" With a new found confidence, Rosalie managed to wiggle out of her dress beneath Natsuki."You think I'd already know by now..."

"I don't mind teaching you things." Natsuki smirked, the impish look on her face aimed towards the blonde's thighs. She situated herself further over Rosalie, a hand caressing the heated skin of the woman's leg.

The younger trembled at the cool touch. "Y-you cheeky devil..." Rosalie kept her composure, gazing into her love's usually stormy eyes replaced with a mischievous glint.

"You're stuck with me." Natsuki smiled, dipping down to place a kiss to the area her palm had caressed. "While you are down to your small clothes, I should do the same."

"I'm not complaining at all." A small grin crept upon Rosalie's flushed face. "I'd like to think I won't be the only one this stripped."

She propped herself up, gliding her fingertips along Natsuki's abdomen teasingly.

"Mm..." The woman's fingers felt soothing. Sitting up beside Rosalie, Natsuki's hands went for the silver clasp of her belt, fingers nimbly loosening it. "I hope you will tie the bow back on." The elder shot a perverted smile back to the blonde.

"Oh, you!" Rosalie feigned offense while playfully swatting her sweetheart's arm. "But like I said, anything for you."

Reaching for the ribbon still around her neck, Natsuki presented it for the woman, smiling fondly.

"Hm, I was becoming fond of that there. But if you insist, my dearest shall have what she pleases." The velvety fabric was tied back into the owner's pale gold curtain.

Natsuki's lips twitched, and she chuckled. "Perhaps later, then you can tie me up like a pet with it." She smirked, coming closer.

Rosalie blinked nervously again. "Deviant, you're a deviant!" She winked and motioned for her love to come closer. "But that mind of yours, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." The elder smirked wider, gently laying Rosalie back into the pillows and following with a kiss, eyes closed as her hands got busy pulling the covers over them.

All inhibitions swept away as their lips met. Rosalie's hands went to each side of her lover's porcelain face and managed to whisper faintly in between kisses. "I'm yours."

The silk comforter at her back, Natsuki's breath hitched, puffing cold air against Rosalie's heated lips from the claim. "I am as well." She murmured, her arms shaking beside the woman.

"Dearest, you're shaking..." The blonde noticed the temperature difference and pulled the dark-haired ice queen into a warming embrace, any space between them shortened to nothing. "Relax."

"I can't help but be relaxed with you, love. But, you do make me nervous." Natsuki admitted with a small chuckle, hiding away into Rosalie's neck as she lay onto the woman, between the blonde's legs. Her arms bent to allow her to lay, and she moved them up towards her love's hair, kneading.

"Nervous? I make you nervous?" A low purr escaped from Rosalie's mouth as a result of her lover's confession. She lazily traced incomprehensible patterns along Natsuki's lean back.

"Of course you make me nervous, you have since you were a Coral." The elder smiled into the blonde's neck, kissing lightly before snuggling in. "I remember the first time I wanted to kiss you, you were crying because you had a paper-cut. You were so young and innocent and cute, you made my heart stop."

"Goodness, that was so embarrassing...completely disregarding my Onee-sama just to search for you. Embarrassing, yet worth every moment." The younger woman chuckled softly. "But I cannot comprehend why you'd be so nervous."

"Don't you get nervous when we first begin to get intimate?" Natsuki asked, her nerves slowly calming. She lay further against Rosalie, sighing out softly into her neck.

"That I do..." The younger woman kissed the alabaster shoulder of her love. "If I allowed myself to be clouded by my nerves and me being foolish, we wouldn't be together."

"I suppose that is true." Natsuki smiled faintly, kissing Rosalie's jaw and situating herself over her once more. "Then I shouldn't let my nerves stop me from giving you the best birthday."

Rosalie blushed a deep crimson and caressed a smooth cheek, an adoring look in her eyes. "I'm with you and eternally yours, this is already beyond my wildest dreams."

"I fear you would cringe at my wildest dreams." Natsuki chuckled, leaning into her love's hand and kissing the padding of Rosalie's thumb.

"Any sentence regarding cringe and you is non-existent, dearest." The younger woman leaned up and placed a kiss atop Natsuki's nose. "I love you and everything that goes on in that mind of yours."

"I love you as well, and how you indulge me." The elder smiled, moving closer to engage Rosalie in a kiss, melding their lips together. Closing her eyes, Natsuki inhaled the sweet wild berry scent of her love.

Hearing and experiencing the satisfied reaction from her lover, Rosalie nibbled at Natsuki's bottom lip in a more forward, encouraging gesture.

Leaning more onto her left hand, Natsuki's lips parted gently, tip of her tongue lapping at the pink lips of her love. Her free hand ran up along Rosalie's thigh, gripping.

Raw, unbridled sensations shocked Rosalie's very train of thought. She moaned softly, trailing a hand down the center of her lover's chest.

At the moan, Natsuki slowly led her tongue between Rosalie's lips, exhaling sharply at the caressing feeling. She trailed her hand up higher, dragging her palm across the creamy skin until she reached the young woman's lace article, unclasping it.

The younger woman whimpered at the extra attention and her lover's wandering hands, and subconsciously wrapped her leg around a well-defined, flawless waist. Parting her lips a bit more, Rosalie deepened the kiss, slowly letting carnal desires take over.

Tilting her head to follow Rosalie in the kiss, Natsuki stilled herself to focus on the hold, her tongue tenderly moving against its mate. She gingerly brushed the article from Rosalie's shoulders, hearing it fall to the floor as she moved closer, laying her fiancé further back into the pillows.

Rosalie shivered and pulled back from the kiss briefly. "Such sneaky hands, you have..." Threading her hands through Natsuki's silky locks, the blonde nipped at her neck affectionately.

"You love them." The older woman murmured into her ear, tongue tracing over the tip and wetting it.

"Hn...y-yes, all part of your irresistible charm." Rosalie's voice wavered, attention completely focused on the woman before her. She bit down a tad harder yet careful enough to not mar her chilly Goddess's skin.

Natsuki led a hand into Rosalie's hair, tugging gently and kneading the blonde locks as she lay over the woman. "I'm almost as bare as you." She murmured, still toying with the woman's ear.

"Almost." The younger woman moaned softly, refocusing her mind on the fact her lover was still more covered than she. "May I?"

"You may." Natsuki gently took the tip of Rosalie's ear into her mouth, giving a dainty bite.

Rosalie shuddered at the show of dominance. Her freed hand brushed over a clasp and unexpectedly, swiftly removed the article with ease.

Biting her gently again, Natsuki delicately moved Rosalie further into the pillows, trailing her lips down her throat.

A low growl, fingertips grazed along Natsuki's sides in an ecstasy-infused motion. "You're driving me absolutely insane, dearest."

"Oh? Then let me remedy that." Gripping the smooth lace of the undergarment still adorning Rosalie's hips, Natsuki began to pull.

Despite past experiences with the elder, confident woman, this part always made Rosalie nervous. Her skin almost a full body flush, she nipped at Natsuki's ear in anticipation.

Once the article was off, Natsuki bit gently onto her lover's throat, beginning to lower her lips down the woman's body.

The blonde squirmed beneath her impish lover, heart slamming against her rib cage.

Sitting up to take off the last article on herself, Natsuki lay onto Rosalie, lips at her throat once more as her hands roamed over.

The younger woman relished the sensation of being completely bare against the cool, smooth flesh of the woman she was to spend the rest of her years with. A warm hand slid across Natsuki's lower back. "I love you...so much." She managed to barely whisper.

"I love you too." Melding to the skin, Natsuki's hands trailed up Rosalie's legs, gripping her thighs briefly before one slid into the blonde tresses of her lover. The other slid up just a bit, Natsuki shifting to accommodate it.

The blonde bit her own lip, gazing into Natsuki's gorgeous green eyes. Her hand caressed her lover's face while the other trailed up the elder's spine.

Natsuki held fast against the blonde woman, entranced by the deep azure gaze pinned onto her. Her hand snaked further up, soon brushing against Rosalie's inner thigh.

"Hn..." Rosalie shivered under the icy touch. "Y-you're such a-a tease."

"I'm not a tease, merely worshiping." Natsuki murmured down to her, taking in the slight quiver of the blue eyes before her.

"You spoil me, dearest. I rather think I should be worshiping you right now." A lop-sided grin spread across the younger woman's face.

"It's your birthday, lovely." Natsuki smiled as she moved closer, chastely kissing Rosalie's lips as she slid her hand further up, cupping her palm to the woman.

Rosalie kissed Natsuki back with a mixture of shock and pleasure, "Just because it is, doesn't mean you can't have fun as well dearest." A long traced pattern led back down over lean-muscled sides and just over her sweetheart's hips paired off with another grin.

Natsuki's lips slowly formed a sly smile. "Pleasuring you _is _fun." She spoke, moving closer as she watched for her reaction.

"There you go..." A deep blush spread across Rosalie's body. "You always know what to say and do to shut me up."

"But I never want you to shut up, I want to hear that smooth and silky angelic voice in my ear until I die." Natsuki spoke, strengthening their gaze as she moved her palm gently against Rosalie.

She inhaled sharply, completely bound by her lover's touch. "N-Natsuki..." Rosalie's voice barely above a whisper, her hand eased lower along Natsuki's hip.

"Mhm..." Natsuki's voice drawled low as she smiled to her lover. Pulling her hand away just the slightest, the older woman gently eased a digit to smooth along the woman.

Rosalie shuddered, her entire body sensitive already, and leaned upward to Natsuki's ear, nibbling slightly. "I'm yours."

"As am I." Natsuki lay further onto the woman, slowly entering Rosalie.

Pale blue eyes shut quickly and a soft moan escaped the younger woman's lips, her hand laced in midnight locks involuntarily gripping a bit tighter.

"You're perfect for me." Natsuki murmured, placing open kisses along the woman's neck as she slowly pushed further in.

"Mmm... Natsuki..." The blonde arched into her lover, purring lowly. Her untangled hand grazed between Natsuki's legs briefly.

"No, no." The Gakuenchou swiftly captured the wandering hand, pressing it into the sheets. "It's all about you tonight, my dear." Dark emeralds flashed against the baby blue of the woman's.

"You do know that you getting like this is just more of a turn-on for me, right?" She chuckled sheepishly.

"Of course I know, I can _feel _it." Natsuki smirked, her digit fully within the blonde.

Rosalie turned her head away abashedly. "You really are something else..."

"As are you." Natsuki simply adored the fact Rosalie was still, even the tiniest bit, embarrassed when they engaged in such activities. She began to kiss the exposed skin of the blonde's neck, porcelain skin moving against cream.

"O-oh my..." Rosalie was back to being incapable of comprehensible thoughts, the only thing that mattered to her now was the pale beauty atop her.

"My, my." Natsuki gently teased her love, biting down softly on the blonde's throat.

A low, lust-filled groan escaped the younger woman's lips, her hand entangled in Natsuki's silken locks gripping tighter. The opposite hand trailed up her lover's back, nails grazing the soft skin delicately.

Rosalie's nails slid over her dampened skin easily, with just the slightest hint of friction to feel _so _good. Natsuki trailed small bites down to her love's collarbone, nipping at the skin gently.

"Such an appetite..." The blonde's breath hitched each time pearly teeth made contact with fiery flesh. "...My Natsuki has."

"Only for the sweet taste of my love." Natsuki murmured back, placing a hard kiss into her throat.

"All yours, my dearest." Rosalie managed to harshly whisper while writhing against each affectionate action.

"Indeed you are." Their skin melded together perfectly, sheets rustling ever so quietly as the act drove on, Natsuki whispering into Rosalie's ear.

The intensity of energy and raw emotion accentuated the bond between them more. Rosalie could feel her darling's pulse racing, calling to her own until each beat became synchronized.

Soon, Natsuki herself was giving small groans as she watched the blonde writhe beneath her.

A half-lidded, light blue gaze met evergreen. "Getting excited, are we?" Rosalie murmured, a teasing tone gracing the end of her sentence.

"Watching you is fun." The elder smirked down to her, dipping back into the blonde's neck, licking the light sweat.

"Technically, you're a participant in this, not necessarily watching." The blonde nipped at Natsuki's ear, pressing her own body flush against the more defined one.

Stifling a heavy groan, the Gakuenchou gave a low sigh as she moved even closer. "Indeed I am." She murmured, pressing their cheeks together as she sped her pace.

Another gasp and a primal moan escaped the younger woman's lips. "N-Natsuki..." The sensation of fire and ice grew within the core of her being, muscles constricting and twitching periodically.

"Rosalie." The older woman answered, eyes hazing over as she engaged the blonde in a searing kiss, her wrist being squeezed by creamy thighs.

"Mmm." Rosalie moved her lips against Natsuki's hungrily, stifling another moan. Both hands now lost in inky locks, massaging the owner's scalp.

Natsuki returned the sentiment, her free hand tangled in the mess of golden curls as she moved faster against her lover.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, Rosalie's head jerked back in a silent scream of ecstasy, her body continuing to writhe and arch perfectly into the Ice Queen's.

Smirking to the sight, Natsuki began to slow, letting the blonde ride it out. "Happy birthday." She whispered into her lover's ear, licking it softly after.

Rosalie shivered slightly. "Thank you, my dearest." She nuzzled her lover, smiling softly. "I can feel you smirking, you know."

"Perhaps I wanted you too." Kissing the dampened ear, the elder withdrew her hand from between the woman's thighs, shifting to lay beside her lover.

"This doesn't surprise me in the slightest." The younger woman turned to lay on her side, now a full-blown grin at the elder.

Natsuki grinned back, kissing the woman's nose. "Time for bed, darling." She wrapped an arm over the woman's supple hip, pulling her closer.

"Yes of course." Rosalie blinked slowly, the exhaustion whittling away at any alertness. She nestled into the chest of the woman she would spend the rest of her life with, placing a chaste kiss on Natsuki's jaw.

"Mm, sleep my lovely wife to be." Natsuki kissed the woman's brow, closing her eyes and hugging her close.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that. We are making a sequel, and it will be just as loving as this. Review at your leisure.<strong>


End file.
